This invention is directed to a hand, wrist, and forearm exercise device wherein first and second manually graspable handles are rotatable on a common axis with adjustable friction therebetween so as to exercise the hand, wrist, and forearm joints and muscles.
Quite a number of sports activities require strong wrist and forearm muscles. Since sports activities are often not performed sufficiently often to adequately develop these muscles for their occasional sporting use, proper exercise can develop the wrist and forearm muscles so that they are available for that occasional sporting use. Sports activities that require such strength usually employ hand-held sporting implements such as clubs, rackets, or bats. Other sporting activities include horseshoes and skiing. Properly exercised and developed wrist and forearm muscles add to swing power and control. Additional benefits from proper exercise are also realized in throwing activities associated with various types of ballgames, bowling, javelin, and shotput. Other manual activities also are more easily accomplished by the muscular strength produced by proper wrist and forearm exercise.
There are quite a few different sizes, shapes, and styles of wrist and forearm exercisers. It is the amount of torque required to turn one handle with respect to the other that is the measure of the strength required in employing the exerciser. In the prior hand-held exercisers, the torque was difficult to set and often decreased due to wear as the exerciser was used. Thus, it is desirable to provide such an exerciser in which the torque can easily and accurately be set and is substantially constant during use.